This invention relates to a communication board of a dealing communication system used to carry out a financial transaction in the financial offices, such as banks and security companies and the like, a communication board for carrying out a transaction of precious metals, a reception desk of taxi companies and transportation companies and the like, a communication board for simultaneously informing the emergency information of a holiday banking system, and general office telephones.
Conventionally, such dealing communication system necessitates an exclusive-use open voice microphone in order to realize a simultaneous all together communication function, so called a broadcasting function for carrying out simultaneously the outgoing call to a plurality of predetermined lines from the communication board and simultaneous all together communicating with these all lines. As a result, it is necessary to install the open voice device for the open voice microphones on the communication board.
That is, according to the conventional dealing communication system, such simultaneous all together communication function has been realized by providing the open voice microphones of the open voice device on the communication board.
The dealing communication system provided with such open voice installation, has a freely set function for setting at will an open voice opposite party or office in cooperation with speaker setting.
Therefore, the communication board necessitating the broadcasting function (the simultaneous all together communication function) must be provided with an open voice device, resulting in very much rise of the cost of the system.
According to the conventional dealing communication system, an information terminal other than the communication board must be installed on the dealing desk, and further a spare space of the dealing desk is necessary to the open voice microphone to be placed therein.
According to the conventional dealing communication system, a simultaneous all together transmission through the open voice microphone is able to set on only one group having a plurality of predetermined lines. Therefore, it has been necessary to change successively a setting of the opposite party of the speaker when the simultaneous all together transmission to other opposite party group is carried out. It is a troublesome point consuming hand works very much.
This invention is invented in order to solve such problems of the prior art mentioned above, and a purpose of this invention resides in a provision for a dealing communication system having a simultaneous all together communication function of excellent cost-performance ratio and high operability and functionality.